Death of a Hero
by randommaster
Summary: Oneshot Just read it!


**This will be another crossover AmyxOC fic with a really big twist! And it features anger.**

**-----**

**Power Within**

The three stood before yet another one of Dr. Eggman's creations, the Egg Carrier with the Roman numeral IV on it. It was strangely painted with the shining rainbow colors. The doctor had become smarter in his old age, with his graying hair and mustache and the same old clothes he had always worn, colors swapped, jet black shirt and pants with red overalls.

His new weapon was strong enough to even overwhelm a Saiyan warrior such as the one previously pinned to a wall and bleeding from various wounds in his body, with an imprint to boot where he had been slammed into the wall via the robot that had dispersed from the said carrier. It too glowed with the rainbow colors, and was incredibly strong. His white shirt was tattered and torn up. Now it looked like a "caveman strap" of cloth that snaked its way around and over his shoulder to his back, and there were some small holes here and there in the material. One leg of his black sweats was torn to the knee and the other was torn up to the ankle. Blood was dripping from his forehead. Brown hair was falling over his temple wound where he had been struck directly by the long leg of the machine. Hazel colored eyes glared up at the android before him. Trying to stand on his feet, he collapsed back down on his knees, barely able to get up. One eye was half-closed. The fifteen year old was badly beaten.

Even the golden hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of this planet, in his super form, could not stand up to it. Crimson eyes shot to the injured teen beneath him, before back at Eggman's robotic creation. Seventeen years old, but now, he could not figure out how to handle this new threat to the peace. A lemony golden glow surrounded his body.

"Corey, you need rest! You can barely stand, let alone fight, kid!" the super hedgehog yelled over to the hurt Saiyan. Super Sonic was not injured much, but he had a hunch that he would be like Corey soon.

"I'm not a kid!" he screamed through his pain as a green aura surrounded him. "You've had it, Egg Idiot!" Corey cupped his hands at his side, beginning to charge up a favorite move of his. "Ka…" He barely charged a blue energy ball, which soon began to swell at his uttering of the next syllable, "Me…" it began to sparkle as yet more energy was pushed into it. "Ha… me…" The ball, containing all of his ki force, sparked with white electricity. "HA!" The huge sparkling beam was launched with force at the robot that was just standing there, was engulfed with smoke in seconds. The teen determined to prove himself to everyone fell to the ground, completely out of energy and unable to move.

"Corey!" shouted the third in the vicinity, Amy Rose, who was almost as bad as Corey when it came to injury, as she was the captive prior to this fight, to lure Sonic and Corey out of their beds to kill them, and eventually the rose hedgehog herself would perish. Of course, Corey was really angry at the news, and flew off first, Super Sonic flying off after him. That would explain why the Saiyan warrior was badly battered. A range of cuts were on her arms and legs, staining her fur bright red. Jade eyes looked over worried for the boy's health.

_I… can't… let her… down…_ the exhausted teenager thought, having those feelings for Amy, having had a secret admiration for her, further explaining his condition. He forced himself onto his feet. As the dark smoke cleared, the shining machine was not even scratched. A huge foot punted him into the wall again, and he fell unconscious, yet aware of the world around him.

"So this is the mighty Saiyan warrior who defeated me before? Ridiculous. I didn't deserve to be beaten by a weak alien! I will become the great master of the world!" spoke Eggman, finally confident of his win.

Super Sonic flew enraged at the robot. The android fighter punched the golden hedgehog with all of his might, and sent him into the wall, with blood trailing from the stomach wound. His original blue color took hold, and his death was imminent, with his eyes rolled back into his head.

----- (Mid Point SongChange by Deftones)

"Sonic… Amy… I can't let this happen…" Corey mumbled, before his eyes opened, to the world around him. He saw an injured Sonic the Hedgehog, who was almost dead, and Amy, who was about to get injured as well. "No… he didn't do… anything wrong…" grumbled Corey angrily as his strength began to restore itself as he stood, his hair standing up.

Eggman laughed evily as his arch-enemy's motions ceased, and Sonic died (okay, tell me I'm a bastard.)

Suddenly, Corey's emotions all exploded forward in a shower of adrenaline, and he let out a wild animal howl, as his eyes changed to emerald green.

It took everyone a long time to realize that howl had come from Corey, the explosive boy, named for his temper.

Corey was gazing down at the ground, having suddenly changed, with his hair becoming blond colored, and he was surrounded by a golden-yellow fire. Glaring up at the scientist, his eyes were now burning with rage, and determined strength.

"You stupid boy! You need to be squashed! Prepare for…!" the transformed Saiyan was on him in a second.

"Wake up! You hurt people; tell me, what have they done to you??" Corey shouted. "I can't let you take out anymore plans!"

"What are you…? I get what I want! The pure die and the dark survive!" Eggman shouted through the robot, leaping into the cockpit.

"We'll see about that Eggman! LET'S GO!!" Exploding out into a Super Saiyan stance, he punched the robot causing a dent, and then smashed its power core.

"So this is what a Super Saiyan warrior is. I love it! It's too much!" the robot shouted, blasting at the golden boy, who stood unscathed. Suddenly he looked up to see a huge ball forming from the broken power core.

(End Change. Begin open your Heart by Crush 40)

"Sleeping on the job are we? I can channel energy a lot faster now thanks to you! NOW DIE WITH THE HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted through the speaker, hurling the darkness orb with all of his might through the robot's controls.

This was not a matter to the boy, as he screamed out, "You fool!" sending a final one-handed wordless Kamehameha Wave at the orb, pushing it back at him, and straight through the sun, not exploding it.

(End Open Your Heart. Begin a sad song about losing someone)

Corey, having resumed his normal form, ran up next to Sonic's corpse. Amy was beside him.

"Sonic… no!" Amy screamed, beginning to sob.

Just then, a spirit of Sonic appeared to them, and only the two.

"Amy, stay strong, don't worry about me. Just know that I will be always watching you both. Corey, it's up to you to protect the peace, defend the Earth from all threats. Take good care of Amy for me…" Sonic's ghost vanished, leaving behind the two.

At that moment, their lips began to draw closer, as if they were two magnets drawn together. They began to kiss.

"Take care, both of you. I know you will make the right decisions…" said Sonic's spirit, ascending into the afterlife.

------------

**This was sad, wasn't it?**

**R&R! I'm not begging, seeing as I killed Sonic.**

**(Two random ppl: Oh my god, he killed Sonic! You bastard!)**


End file.
